Green With Jealousy
by Kiara Kenobi
Summary: Obi-Wan begins training young Kayla Trono, but trouble arrives due to an unexpected jealousy.


**Green With Jealousy**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Obi-Wan begins training Kayla Trono, but trouble begins not long after and Kayla's life is put at risk due to an unexpected jealousy.**

**Disclaimer: I have no connections to the cast, crew, or the makers of Star Wars. I'm just a huge fan.**

**Author's Note: This fic takes place not long after the death of Qui-Gon. Yes, this is AU!**

**Chapter 1-Meeting With Master Windu**

**Kayla stared at the framed picture of her father, as she sat on her bed and sighed sadly. She set the picture down, when she heard Master Obi-Wan Kenobi calling out for her. "Coming, Master!" She called back, as she stood up. Wiping away a few stray tears, she headed out of her room and met Obi-Wan in the hall.**

**He glanced up from a letter he had been reading. "Are you all right, Kayla? You look like you've been crying." He said as soon as he saw the expression on her face. He sounded concerned.**

"**I'm fine, Master. I was just thinking about my father and it made me sad." She faked a small smile to prove she was all right.**

**He just nodded and said, "I know you miss him. I miss Master Qui-Gon too. It's normal to miss those that have died. Especially when they are those that are close to us." He shot her a sympathetic smile.**

"**Thank you, Master." Kayla said. Then, she asked, "Was there something you needed?"**

"**We've been ordered by the Council to go to the outer rim of Naboo to handle a trade dispute. They are well aware that you haven't been there since your father was killed. They are also aware that he was killed there too, but our presence is desperately needed." Obi-Wan said.**

"**I understand, Master." Kayla said and sighed. "How soon do we leave?" She looked away, as Master Mace Windu walked past them. She nodded a greeting and managed a slight smile.**

**He looked at them and asked, "I should of told you before, but the two of you will have to take Anakin with you too."**

**Kayla and Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, as Master Windu started to walk away. He got as far as a few feet away, when he remembered something. He turned around and added, "The three of you will leave within the hour."**

**Kayla nodded at the same time as Obi-Wan said, "Yes, Master." **

**Then, Master Windu walked away from them. He headed toward the temple to talk to Master Yoda.**

**Kayla and Obi-Wan went to find Anakin. They stopped just outside of his room and Obi-Wan knocked on the door. He could hear soft crying coming from inside the young boy's room, so he left Kayla in the hallway, while he went inside to check on Anakin.**

**Anakin was sitting on his bed. His back was toward the doorway and his shoulders were shaking, as he wept.**

**Obi-Wan went over to him and he held the young boy. He spoke soft words of sympathy and support as he did. He knew that not only did Anakin miss Qui-Gon. He was also crying because he misses his mother too.**

**After Anakin calmed down, he shot an embarrassed smile toward Obi-Wan. He was given a smile in return.**

"**It's all right, Anakin. No need to apologize." Obi-Wan said reassuringly. Remembering Kayla was still in the hallway, he called out to her.**

**She walked into the room and approached them both. "Is he all right, Master?" She asked, worriedly.**

**After reaching for a tissue and blowing his nose in it, Anakin nodded and Kayla smiled sympathetically. "I miss my father too, Ani. It's okay." She walked over to him and gave him a hug.**

"**Thanks, Kayla." Anakin said to her, as he stood up. "What's going on? Did we get an assignment from the Council?"**

**Obi-Wan filled him in on their assignment. He was proud of Kayla for being so supportive of Anakin. He was well aware that she knew how rough it has been on the boy ever since Qui-Gon Jinn was killed. He stood up and said, "we should get going."**

**Both Anakin and Kayla responded by saying, "yes, Master." Then, they followed him out of the room and toward their transport. All three were carrying light sabers in their belt loops and a serious expression on their faces.**

**What neither Kayla or Obi-Wan knew was that Anakin was also hiding a different emotion back from them. This was jealousy. He felt that if Obi-Wan had never of found Kayla in that prison and rescued her, he would be his Master's only apprentice. He also wouldn't have to share him with Kayla.**

**Anakin was quiet the entire trip to Naboo. He read a book he had brought with him. He didn't seem to notice that Kayla glanced over at him a few times to make sure he was all right.**

**Chapter 2-Arrival On Naboo**

**After awhile, Kayla fell asleep, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep. After an hour, she woke up shaking from fear. She was terrified. She let out a shaky sigh, as she quickly glanced over at Obi-Wan.**

**Sensing that something was wrong, he hurried back to his seat, which was right next to Kayla's. He sat down and he pulled his young Padawan into his arms for a hug to try and calm her down. After sobbing for several minutes, she gradually fell asleep. **

**Several hours later, they reached Naboo. Anakin stood up and he walked over to where Obi-Wan was gently shaking Kayla awake. She groaned, as she slowly opened her deep green eyes and she looked at Obi-Wan. Realizing her cheeks were still wet from crying a second time, she wiped her tears away and shot him an apologetic smile.**

"**We've arrived on Naboo, Master." Anakin reported to them. He quickly glanced in Kayla's direction. "Are you all right?" He sounded a little concerned about her.**

"**I'll be fine, Ani. Thank you." She said to him. "We better go." She glanced at Obi-Wan and he nodded in agreement. He stood up and with his Padawans following, he headed out and toward the Queen's castle.**

**About halfway to the castle, the three had to go over a quiet part of town. There was no one out walking and the windows were covered up with white cloth.**

"**That's strange. I was under the impression they knew we were coming." Obi-Wan said.**

**Master, someone or something is watching us. I'm sensing a disturbance in the force." Kayla reported to him. She tried desperately to remain calm, as she scoped the area.**

"**I sense it too, Master." Anakin agreed.**

"**Stay alert." Obi-Wan told them. Sighing, he said, "I sense it too." **

**Chapter 3-Dangers At Every Turn**

**As they continued to walk, the three of them were quiet. None of them noticed when a strange man walked over to them. He approached Kayla, offering a flower to her. "For the lady of your group, Master Jedi." He said. Then, he walked away quickly.**

**Kayla sighed. "That was weird." She said. She cradled the flower in her hand, until she pricked her thumb on a thorn from the flower. "Ouch!" She immediately started to feel lightheaded and she dropped to her knees.**

**Anakin knelt down next to her, as Obi-Wan stomped on the flower with his boot. Then he knelt down on Kayla's other side. He looked genuinely concerned. "Kayla, are you all right?" He asked.**

**She couldn't answer. She collapsed into his arms.**

"**We need to find shelter fast." Obi-Wan said, as he scanned the area around them. It was then that he spotted the Queen's castle not far from them. "There!"**

**Nodding in agreement, Anakin said, "Let's go!"**

**Obi-Wan carried the young girl to the Queen's castle and they went inside. Sighing, he laid Kayla down and he knelt down next to her, as one of the Queen's bodyguards came rushing over to them.**

"**What happened?" The bodyguard asked, as he knelt down next to them. "Who is she?"**

**Brushing a hair out of Kayla's eyes, Anakin said, "Kayla Trono. She's Master Kenobi's other Padawan Learner." Glancing at Obi-Wan, they both noticed the sadness in each other's eyes.**

"**It was a blue and pink flower. We need to know if there is some kind of antidote." Obi-Wan said. He looked up at the Bodyguard.**

**The Bodyguard looked very serious, as he said, "There is no known cure. The flower you spoke of can only be found up in the mountains. Our scientists have never done tests on those flowers, so we don't know much about them."**

"**Is their anyone who might? The flower was given to her by a guy in a red robe." Anakin said.**

**The Bodyguard's eyes looked at him in shock. "Red robe? The guy was a Sith in disguise."**

**Obi-Wan and Anakin both looked stunned. "The wrong person knows we're here then. It must have been a poison posy." Obi-Wan said and sighed frustrated.**

**Anakin nodded in agreement. "We need to know more about them and get an antidote. Master, we can't lose Kayla."**

"**We won't, my Padawan." Obi-Wan said, reassuringly. He placed a calming hand on Anakin's shoulder.**

**Chapter 4-Kayla's Nightmare**

**Kayla moaned, as she dreamt. "Dad." She softly cried in her sleep. Her eyelashes fluttered as her dream got even more intense……**

_**She was running from house to house looking for her father. She could sense that he was in one of them and that he was in pain. "Dad!" She screamed, as she continued to look. She came to one final house. It wasn't locked, so she turned the handle on the door. Her eyes opened wide, as she began to walk inside. "Dad?" She said, again as she looked around. "Where are you?"**_

"_**Kayla, find me!" Ren's voice called out. "Please, Baby!" His voice was full of desperation and pain.**_

"_**Daddy!" She screamed. She walked up the staircase to the second floor and she opened door after door. Someone prevented her from opening the last door. She could hear her father's voice on the other side of it. "Dad, open the door!"**_

"_**It's not real, Kayla." It was now Obi-Wan's voice that she was hearing. "Your father isn't here."**_

"_**How do I turn this dream around, Master?" She asked him.**_

"_**By focusing on the moment. Don't lose yourself in the dream." He said to her.**_

**She nodded sleepily, as she began to awaken. She knew before she had woken up, that he was sitting next to her. "Master?" **

"**It's all right. I'm here, Kayla." Obi-Wan said, trying to calm her. He had come to check on her. She was now laying down on a cot, in what looked like a medical facility. **

"**I thought I heard my father in the dream. It sounded just like him." She said. She sounded scared, yet tired. **

**He sighed, as he placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. "Dreams are like that, my Padawan. They tend to fool you into thinking that your hearing those that you have lost." His voice was soft and reassuring.**

"**I heard you too." She said.**

"**All I did was bring you out of your dream." He explained. "Why don't you get some rest? Anakin went to help them find an antidote." **

"**Yes, Master." She said. She closed her eyes, as she allowed herself to relax enough to go back to sleep. She mumbled to herself, as she drifted off to sleep. **

**He sat with her for the next few hours, as she slept. He was incredibly worried about her. He hoped Anakin would return soon with the antidote. He let out a tired and sad sigh, as he glanced at Kayla. He was relieved that she was now in a peaceful slumber. He just hoped it would remain that way for awhile.**

**Chapter 5-Finding The Antidote**

**Anakin worked quickly in the lab. He hoped it wouldn't be too long before the antidote was developed. He was beginning to feel bad for the thoughts he had about Kayla. He watched, as one of the scientists examined one of the flowers under a microscope and he sighed. "Anything that I can do to help?" He asked.**

**The scientist glanced up at him and nodded. "We need another flower like this one. It's so we can make enough to help your friend." He sighed, as he glanced in Anakin's direction. "If we don't get this made in time, she may die before the hour is up."**

"**Then, I better hurry. Let Master Kenobi know where I went. I'll be back as soon as I can-with the flower." Anakin said, as he rushed over to the doorway. Make sure the rest of the antidote ingredients are ready, by the time I get back." Then, he rushed out the door and he headed for the mountains.**

**He searched for the next forty-five minutes, before he found the flower. Unfortunately, it would take him twenty minutes to get back. He knew he was cutting the time close, but after the way he had behaved towards Kayla, he felt he owed it to her. He quickly headed back to the lab and the antidote was quickly made.**

**He rushed into the facility, with the doctor close behind him. "Master, we have the antidote." He said, as he rushed to Kayla's bedside. He took her hand in his own, as the antidote was injected into her arm.**

**She groaned softly in pain, as she opened her eyes slightly. She looked directly at Anakin and said, "Thank you."**

**He smiled lightly at her. "Your welcome. Just be careful the next time a nice guy offers you a flower, okay?" He joked.**

"**Don't worry, Ani." She said, calling him by his childhood nickname. "From now on, the only flowers I will accept, will be from you or Master Obi-Wan." She let herself relax, as she drifted back to sleep.**

"**Will she be all right?" Obi-Wan asked the doctor. They moved away from the two children, so they could speak privately. Obi-Wan still seemed concerned.**

**The doctor still seemed concerned. "We won't know if the antidote will work for another hour. She's still very weak. Does she have any living parents?"**

"**No. She lives with me at the Jedi Temple. She became my legal ward shortly after her father was killed here on Naboo. That was a few months ago." Obi-Wan explained to the doctor.**

"**So, your actually her foster parent, so to speak?" He asked. He wasn't too surprised, when he received a nod in response. "Very well. I'll keep you informed of her condition, Master Kenobi." Then he walked away and left. He headed back to the lab.**

**Obi-Wan returned to Kayla's beside.**

**Chapter 6-Visit From Padme**

**Anakin was staring out a window on the opposite side of the room, so he didn't see a beautiful young woman walk in. She walked directly over to Kayla's cot and she gently touched Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Obi-Wan?" She said, softly.**

**He smiled, when he looked up at her. "Hello." He yawned tiredly.**

"**I heard about Kayla. Is their anything I can do?" She asked. **

**He shook his head. "I wish there was. I'm afraid its all up to Kayla now." He sounded sad, as he spoke. "I just hope she doesn't give up."**

**Padme sat down and the two old friends chatted softly for awhile. He spoke of how proud he was of both Kayla and Anakin. He also spoke of how this was affecting him. After awhile, she stood up and left. **

**Obi-Wan sat there thinking about what him and Padme had discussed. He looked over and noticed that Kayla was beginning to wake up again. "Kayla?" He said, as he leaned forward a little.**

**Hearing his voice, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Master." She said, and smiled slightly. "Anakin?" **

**Hearing Kayla say his name, Anakin hurried over to her. "I'm here, Kayla. How are you feeling?" He asked, giving Obi-Wan a worried glance.**

**She groaned and said, "not as tired as I was before." She sighed. "How long am I going to have to remain lying down? I'd like to sit up."**

**They helped her to, just as the doctor came in. He examined her and they were all pleased to hear that she would be fine. He left and they chatted happily for the next few hours. By now, Anakin had overcome his jealousy of Kayla and the two were getting along once again.**


End file.
